


Слишком долгий Интервал (Too Long Interval)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце Долгого Интервала многие не верят в возвращение Нитей. А верят ли в них сами всадники?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком долгий Интервал (Too Long Interval)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

К'ган вышел из своего вейра. Внизу, на площадке молодняка, толпились мальчишки, лишь несколько месяцев назад прошедшие Запечатление. Сейчас они были заняты тем, что тщательно натирали маслом своих драконов: кто-то еще только начал эту нелегкую работу, иные же почти завершили ее. Мирное зрелище, достойное простенькой обучающей мелодии для юных всадников. Впрочем… К'ган тяжело вздохнул. Ему, привычному к многолюдию Вейра и большим Встречам, эта группка молодежи казалась особенно сиротливой. В Бендене осталось так мало всадников…

Одним из немногих, кто понимал эту проблему, был Ф'лон, но он погиб. С той роковой Встречи в Телгаре прошло немногим более семидневки, так что ее события были еще слишком свежи в памяти: руки помнили очертания рукояти кинжала и тяжесть тела убийцы, пытавшегося скрыться от заслуженного возмездия, а в ушах звенел прощальный крик драконов, провожавших своего собрата в последний полет — в Промежуток. И надо же было Ф'лону поддаться на эту провокацию, так опрометчиво вступить в схватку с людьми Фэкса, который не боится нарушать законы Перна.

Над Вейром повис дух неопределенности и уныния. К'ган ощущал его, словно фальшивую ноту в мелодии ученика-неумехи. Ничего подобного здесь не было в тот Оборот, когда погиб С'лонер, тогда Ф'лон смог заразить всех своей неутомимой верой в лучшее. Постная же физиономия Р'гула вызывала лишь отвращение и желание как можно меньше иметь дело с ее обладателем.

Тагат зашевелился на своем карнизе, сквозь сон ощутив смятенные мысли всадника. К'ган мгновенно переключился на просыпающегося дракона.

«Есть хочешь?»

«Нет. — Мысли дракона были еще сонными, но он все равно беспокоился о всаднике. — Тебе плохо, я тебе нужен».

«Полетаем?» — предложил К'ган, уже представляя бьющий в лицо свежий ветер и наслаждение полетом. Если найдется время, можно будет слетать в Форт-Холд, посетить цех арфистов, поговорить с Робинтоном. Их дружба с предводителем Ф'лоном не была секретом ни для кого в Вейре, может быть, он сумеет что-то подсказать. В конце концов, можно просто поговорить с тем, кто тоже был на Встрече в Телгаре. Хотя, нет, главный арфист скорее всего еще не вернулся, он ведь тоже был ранен, и лорд Тарафел настоял на том, чтобы Робинтон остался в Телгаре, пока не поправится. Значит, придется лететь в Телгар.

«С удовольствием», — отозвался Тагат, разминая крылья. Шкура дракона была глубокого темно-голубого оттенка, почти такой же, как и цвета цеха арфистов, что всегда давало Ф'лону повод по-дружески подшучивать над К'ганом. 

«Сейчас буду».

Всадник вернулся обратно в вейр, надел тяжелую кожаную куртку, подхватил шлем и спустился вниз. Здесь его встретил запыхавшийся мальчишка, один из неудачников последнего Запечатления.

— Р'гул просил передать, чтобы вы пришли в Большой зал, — затараторил посыльный, — он хочет поговорить со всеми всадниками.

— Вот как? — усмехнулся К'ган. — А что еще просил передать Р'гул? 

— Больше ничего, — пожал плечами мальчишка. — Только сказал, чтобы вы не задерживались.

— Передай Р'гулу… — начал было К'ган, но вовремя остановился. «Мальчишка тут не при чем, что толку на него срываться?» — Передай Р'гулу, что я буду, — коротко бросил он. «Извини, Тагат, но я буду позднее».

«Тогда я еще посплю, — отозвался дракон. — Полетаем потом».

К'ган намеренно не стал оставлять в вейре свое полетное снаряжение, а взял его с собой, желая этим подчеркнуть то, что неожиданный вызов Р'гула оторвал его от важных дел.

В Большом зале уже собрались старшие всадники. Сам Р'гул, С'лел, еще несколько бронзовых, пара коричневых и Йора, Госпожа Вейра. Не было никого из молодежи: должно быть, Р'гул посчитал лишним звать мальчишек, пусть даже запечатлевших бронзового. Отсутствовали здесь также зеленые и голубые всадники.

К'ган понял, что на это собрание его пригласили из-за статуса арфиста, иначе бы ему пришлось узнавать обо всем случившемся из третьих рук. Не подавая виду, он прошел к столу, за которым оставалось всего одно свободное место — рядом с Р'гулом. Случайностью это быть не могло. Внутренне усмехнувшись, К'ган занял отведенное ему место, небрежно набросив свою куртку на спинку стула.

— Кхм, кхм… — откашлялся Р'гул. Встав, он легонько поклонился сначала Йоре, потом и другим всадникам. — Рад, что вы ответили на мое приглашение. 

Он прищелкнул пальцами и, повинуясь его сигналу, в зал вошли слуги, неся блюда с едой. Молодые жареные вейрии, печеные клубни, свежая зелень дополнялись горячим кла и ароматным бенденским вином. Йора, прежде недоуменно косившаяся на Р'гула, немедленно оживилась, повеселели и остальные приглашенные.

— Почему ты не пьешь? – спросил Р'гул, заметив, что К'ган едва пригубил свое вино, а еда на его тарелке почти не тронута.

— Нет настроения, — ответил тот.

— Может быть, пошлешь кого-нибудь за своей гитарой? 

От такого предложения К'ган вздрогнул и решительно отодвинул в сторону кубок, который рассеянно вертел в руках. От резкого движения кубок опрокинулся, заливая скатерть темно-красным вином.

— Р'гул, ты оторвал меня и всех остальных от дел ради того, чтобы пригласить на обед? – смиряя свой гнев, спросил К'ган. Любой из тех, кто хорошо знал его, мог бы с легкостью определить, что арфист вне себя от раздражения, но для Р'гула его тон был верхом учтивости.

— Нет, конечно же, нет… — ответил он. Окинув взглядом стол и убедившись, что взгляды всех присутствующих устремлены на него, Р'гул продолжил: — Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как произошел этот вопиющий случай, из-за которого погиб Ф'лон. Я много раз предупреждал его об осторожности в общении с холдерами, но он и слышать ничего не хотел. Результат нам известен.

Он сделал паузу и снова окинул взглядом сотрапезников. Йора, ни на минуту не забывавшая о еде, шумно всхлипнула, достала из кармана платок и громко высморкалась в него, заодно стерев покатившиеся по щекам слезы. К'ган присмотрелся к Госпоже: та искренне горевала по Ф'лону, ее полное лицо казалось опухшим больше обычного, глаза были красными. Бронзовые и коричневые всадники молча ожидали продолжения.

— Именно поэтому я хотел бы предупредить вас всех о том, что отныне нам следует как можно меньше общаться с цехами и холдами, — продолжил Р'гул. — Мы должны быть крайне предупредительными и появляться там лишь в том случае, если получаем от них приглашение. Не забывайте также о том, что наши Холды — это Бенден, Лемос и Битра, остальные — не имеют к нам касательства.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мы должны сидеть в Вейре и не высовываться? — переспросил К'ган, удивляясь тому, как ровно и непринужденно звучит его голос.

— Ну… Что-то в этом роде, — согласился Р'гул. — Я думаю, что вы все постараетесь донести эту мысль до всех остальных и особенно — до молодежи. — Он намеренно выделил голосом окончание фразы.

— А как мы должны объяснять им это?

— Вейру не стоит раздражать тех, кто платит десятину, — просто и буднично пояснил Р'гул. — Уж кто-кто, а ты мог и сам догадаться… Ты же еще и арфист.

— Вот именно! — К'ган вскочил со своего места, не в силах больше выносить этот напыщенный назидательный тон, который Р'гул принял с самого начала разговора. — Я арфист, а значит, должен напомнить тебе о предназначении всадников. Да ты и сам не хуже меня знаешь об этом.

— Но Нитей сейчас нет, — возразил несколько смущенный его напором Р'гул, — поэтому я счел возможным…

— Кстати, а ты даже не Предводитель… — К'ган попытался снова взять себя в руки, но, не достигнув особых успехов, продолжил с прежней горячностью. — И не станешь им, по крайней мере, до первого брачного полета Неморты. Что же касается Нитей… Вы все знаете, что они вернутся, когда в небе вновь загорится Алая Звезда, — он взглянул на тех, кто сидел с ним за столом. — Разве нет?

Р'гул нахмурился, С'лел по-мальчишески прикусил губу и отвел взгляд, словно стесняясь того, что можно было прочитать в нем. Один за одним всадники последовали его примеру, не выдерживая яростного напора К'гана.

— Вы не верите? — Это открытие поразило К'гана едва ли не больше, чем смерть Ф'лона. — И как же вы можете спокойно жить?

— Успокойся, К'ган, — начал Р'гул, — мы хорошо понимаем твое состояние…

Он тоже встал и умиротворяюще похлопал арфиста по плечу. Тот раздраженно отодвинулся в сторону.

— Не во мне сейчас дело… — Помимо его воли в слова просочилась горечь. — Как вы не понимаете, что без веры в наше предназначение мы не более, чем паразиты… Так называет всадников Фэкс. Вы стали его сторонниками?

При слове «паразиты» все присутствующие вздрогнули, словно от пощечины, и даже Йора прекратила набивать желудок и с упреком взглянула на К'гана.

— Не нравится? — продолжал тот. — Ну, хоть что-то… Знаешь, Р'гул, я не перестану навещать Форт-Холд, и вовсе не потому, что не хочу подчиняться твоим вздорным требованиям, а из-за того, что там находится главная мастерская арфистов. Ты правильно сказал, я — арфист и всегда буду им, точно так же, как всегда буду всадником.

— К'ган, успокойся, — повторил Р'гул. — Никто и не думал запрещать тебе…

— Разве? — с еще большей горечью переспросил тот. — Впрочем, у тебя пока что нет ни малейших прав что-либо запрещать. Не забывай о Неморте. С учетом того, как редко она поднимается в брачные полеты, твоя власть откладывается Оборотов эдак на пять.

Услышав это, Йора покраснела, а Р'гул снова нахмурился. К'ган же впервые за все время, прошедшее с запечатления Тагата, пожалел, что его дракон не бронзовый, что он не может догнать Неморту и тем самым утереть нос этому напыщенному выскочке Р'гулу.

«Прости, Тагат, я не имел в виду ничего обидного для тебя», — спохватился он, поняв, что забыл закрыть свои мысли от дракона.

«С королевами летают только бронзовые, — рассудительно ответил тот, — хотя догнать Неморту будет несложно. — Обычно молчаливый голубой сегодня разговорился не на шутку. — Ты еще хочешь полетать?»

«Я сейчас буду». — К'ган подхватил свою куртку и шлем и направился к выходу, не обращая более внимания на Р'гула и заполнившую зал тишину. Возле самых дверей он остановился.

— Я не буду вбивать молодежи в голову то, что ты хочешь, Р'гул. Именно им предстоит сражаться с Нитями, когда те вернутся. Интервал не будет длиться вечно.

Тагат уже ждал его снаружи. Взмахнув крыльями, голубой дракон устремился в небеса, пока еще чистые от смертельной угрозы.

«Однажды мы с тобой вот так же поднимемся ввысь и будем сражаться с Нитями», — пообещал К'ган, наслаждаясь полетом, который хоть и не мог смыть всей горечи, но возвращал душевное равновесие на долгие Обороты вперед.


End file.
